Give Me a Fox
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Something happen to miss things up and others change history. Sasuke offers Naruto something, but will he take it? SasuNaru soft yaoi


All in this fic doesn't belong to me!

Note: I haven't watched Naruto Shippunden in a long while and haven't seen the newest ones yet XD

Edit: This has been revised!

**This is Mind Talk **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

On a nice sunny day one can see Team Kakashi was gathering at the gate for a mission. They have gotten reports about Sasuke's where about. Naruto was pacing around. For the first time in his life he was the one waiting for everyone.

_Where are they?_ He asked himself.

**You got there an hour early**, informed Kyuubi, **and it's only been thirty minuets. **

Naruto groaned. He waited there for another 10 minuets before Sakura got there.

"Wow," she said, "you're here early for once."

"I really want to go out there and get him back," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at him.

"So do I," she said.

They waited some more before Sai and Yamato. They then headed out of the village. They got to the spot told to them without anything happening on the way. They split up and looked around.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Naruto told himself.

**Kit on the cliff to the left,** Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked in that direction. Sure enough there stood Sasuke. Naruto open his mouth to shout at him, but closed it when Sasuke put a finger across his lips. He then motion for Naruto to follow him.

**I think he wants to talk to you alone,** said Kyuubi.

**Will you be able to heal me fast enough if he tries to kill me?** Naruto asked.

**Of Coarse,** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto looked over at the others. They were looking at a different direction. He quickly jumped up the cliff and headed to Sasuke. He was leaning on a tree. Sasuke looked up when he heard foot steps to see Naruto. Sasuke looked behind Naruto.

_Good he came alone,_ Sasuke thought.

"What is it you want?" Naruto asked him with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sasuke walked up to him. There and then Sasuke kissed him right on the lips. Naruto's eyes widen.

"I want to offer you a chance to come with me," answered Sasuke, "as you can see I have fallen in love with you."

**Take it!** Kyuubi shouted.

**Hush you,** said Naruto.

**Bite me!** Kyuubi shouted back.

Naruto swallowed. Sasuke extended his hand to him.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"What of Konoha?" Naruto answered with a question.

"Will not be touched," Sasuke answered.

"Naruto!" They herd the others call.

**Kit!** Shouted Kyuubi, **Take his hand! **

Naruto swallowed and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. They left the area and headed to Sasuke's hideout.

OoOoOoOoO

A few years later, a search team made up of Team Guy and Kakashi left Konoha with one thing in mind. Find and bring back both Naruto and Sasuke.

_Why did you leave Naruto? _Sakura asked her self, _You promised me!_

"There it is!" Lee shouted.

Sakura looked over at the entrance. It was a hole in the ground with stairs leading to a door.

_Weather you like or not you two, _she thought, _we've come for you!_

The doors open and Sound ninja started to came out and surround them.

OoOoOoOoO

Loud knocking on their bedroom door was what woke Sasuke up from he's sleep.

"What!?" he yelled.

A sound ninja came in and bowed.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you," they said, "but there are Konoha ninja at the main entrance."

"What do they look like?" Sasuke asked.

"One was long brown hair," the ninja answered, "one in has hair in two buns, two with bushy brows, one with short black hair, one with silver kind of spiky hair, and the other with short pink hair."

_Oh great Kakashi and Sakura are here, _Sasuke thought.

"All right," he said, "Naruto and I will for them in one of the far rooms. Just keep them busy at the entrance."

"Understood," the ninja said with a bow and left.

Sasuke Stretched and started to pet Naruto's head.

"My little fox you need to wake up," Sasuke said, "We have company coming."

Naruto sighed and snuggled into Sasuke's bare chest. Both of them were nude due to having some fun last night.

"Few more minuets," Naruto said.

"Come on Dobe we need to get up," Sasuke said shaking him this time, "Kakashi and Sakura are coming this way."

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What they want?" he asked tiredly.

"To take us back," Sasuke answered sitting up, "Probably won't have time to eat anything."

Naruto glared at him.

"Bullshit," Naruto said, "There's plenty of time for Ramen!"

Sasuke shook his head and throw Naruto a loaf of bread.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"For you to eat," answered Sasuke, "because there is no Ramen here or did you forget that?"

Naruto pouted. Sasuke grin and patted Naruto's hair.

"Now we have to split so if they take one of us the other can come and free the one," Sasuke planned.

Naruto nodded. He took a bit of the bread and then sneaked a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Stay alive," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles.

"You too my little fox," he said.

OoOoOoOoO

An explosion could be heard in the hideout. Team Guy and the rest of Team Kakashi ran into a huge room. They all gasped. There, leaning back on a throne like chair, was Naruto. His clothes were different as well. The middle part was sleeveless skin-tight and black, he wore black gloves that reach to his shoulders, and he had parachute pants that was orange. He had a half eaten loaf of bread in his hand. Naruto laughed and smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but your Uchiha is in a different hideout."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Here a picture the Amber drew that has Naruto's new clothes: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/GMaF-Naruto-334166802 (no spaces)


End file.
